


Scarves and gloves

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter, snow fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi asks Yachi out and they go to the park to take some photos. At least that's the plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves and gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

"Do you want to go to the park today with me?" Yamaguchi fidgeted as he was talking. "We could do some nice photos... you know, it's really beautiful out there at this time of the year" he tentatively asked Yachi after practice Saturday morning. Visibly blushing, he added quickly "It's okay if you don't want to-"  
Yachi smiled softly as she answered "Sounds great".  
Yamaguchi looked like a ten-year-old boy who got the gift/present he dreamed of for Christmas. "Great! Can we meet near the Sendai train station at 4pm?"  
"Yeah, see you later" Yachi left as Kiyoko called her.

Right after Yamaguchi entered a lockerroom Hinata jumped at him and messed his hair. "Good job! It was really smooth, no wonder she agreed". Tanaka and Nishinoya gave him thumbs up and Suga whispered to Daichi something that seemed like "They grow up so fast". If Yamaguchi's face had been bright pink before, now it resembled crimson. He quickly changed his clothes and followed Tsukki outside.

They went to the train station together and only when they were to part did Tsukishima mumble, "Have fun".  
"I will, thanks, Tsukki" Yamaguchi replied, heading for his home, already thinking of what he should wear, how he should act, what to talk about. Having his head was in the clouds or even higher he didn't notice he had already passed his house. He realized he had gone too far when he reached a crossroads and quickly turned back. He shook his head. _I shouldn't overthink it so much._ But he did. And he couldn't do anything to change it other than waiting patiently for the upcoming afternoon.

***

Yamaguchi heard knocking on his door. "Tadashi, haven't you said something about a meeting at 4? It's already 3:30, don't you need to get yourself dressed or something?" his sister asked with concern in her voice.  
"I do!" Yamaguchi shouted as he stood up and run around his room, picking camera, warm scarf, hat and putting them into his bag in panic. He stopped for a moment and turned to face his sister. "Thank you"  
"That's what older sisters are for, aren't they?" she winked. "Now go and meet that very special someone of yours. And don't forget your gloves" she shouted as he passed her in the doorway. "Ah, youth" she sighed.

Yamaguchi put on his shoes hurriedly and said to anyone at home "I'm going out. I'll be back by 8pm".  
"Have fun" by his sister was the only response he received.

***

"Sorry, I'm late" Yamaguchi breathed to Yachi as he got to the station although he managed to arrive just on time, "I hope you didn't wait for me for too long?"  
"No, I just got here." Yachi answered with a blush on her cheeks. Whether it appeared because of the cold or Yamaguchi was a mistery for him just as for her.  
"You look really nice" Yamaguchi complimented. She was wearing a sky blue coat and a set of hat, scarf and gloves in peach colour. She made him think of one word, "cute".  
Yachi brought her hands together and lowered her gaze as she answered delicately, "Thank you". _Cute._  
She smiled shyly and asked, "Shall we go? It's chilly when we're standing still". _Cute._  
"Sure. Let's go". Yamaguchi lead them to the park all the way feeling too conscious of how close their hands were, how they bumped a few times accidentally, making them both blush.

When they got to the park the view made them breathless. Before their eyes raised the most beautiful place in the whole city. It was white all around them. The alleys were the only part of the park not covered in snow. Every bench, tree or lamppost was layered with white snow flurry on top. Birds were eating grains an old lady was throwing for them. Children were throwing snow balls between themselves. One missed its target and landed on Yachi's back. She stiffed but then she suddenly laughed. She bent down and formed a sphere from snow laying on the bench. "It's on!" she shouted as she threw it back in the children's directions. She hit one of the boys who quickly contrattacked. Yachi squeaked as she dodged the flying snowball. She heard a sudden gasp and she turned around. Yamaguchi was covered in snow all over his face, on his scarf and hat. Yachi giggled and run to hide behind the closest tree. Yamaguchi quickly joined her and started making snowballs. He threw them with frightening accuracy and as the group of five kids realized they didn't stand a chance against Yachi and Yamaguchi they waved a white scarf to surrender. They came closer to the pair still hidden behind the tree and politely thanked them for playing. Yachi smiled widely and thanked them as well, in unison with Yamaguchi.

When the children left Yachi and Yamaguchi were still smiling. Yachi turned around and said absentmindedly, "We should do it again sometime".  
"Yeah, it was so much fun" Yamaguchi nodded.  
"It's always fun being around you" Yachi exclaimed and as she realized what she had just said she flushed all over to the tips of her ears.  
The redness on Yamaguchi's face caught up to Yachi's blush as he stuttered, "M-maybe you want to get s-some hot tea to warm up?"  
"Yeah" she answered quietly, hiding her face behind her scarf. As they headed for the nearest coffee shop, Yamaguchi's hand found Yachi's. When they felt the warmth of the other's body, they thought they didn't need anything more to warm up.  
Despite that they stepped into the shop and took sits by the table closest to the window. They admired the view of the park and talked for so long their once hot tea had cooled down.

***

Coming back to the train station Yachi realized something. "You said we could take some photos in the park. And we didn't"  
Yamaguchi looked at her fondly and squeezed her hand answering, "Winter isn't over yet, is it?".


End file.
